Nintendo Video
Nintendo Video is a media-services provider Download for Nintendo eShop Exclusive to Nintendo Switch. Watch it at Home or on the Road Watch Kids Show on Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, Disney Channel, Hub Network, and More. Also Watch Movies in Animation and Live Action, from Disney, DreamWorks Animation, and More. Released in May 2019. List of TV shows * American Dragon Jake Long * Andi Mack * Back at the Barnyard * Barbie Dreamhouse Adventures * Ben 10 Reboot * Big City Greens * Big Hero 6: The Series * Bizaardvark * Codename: Kids Next Door * DC Super Hero Girls * Danny Phantom * Disney Channel Collection ** DuckTales ** Gravity Falls ** Milo Murphy's Law ** Fish Hooks ** Star vs. the Forces of Evil * Disney Junior Collection ** Mickey and the Roadster Racers ** Handy Manny **''Sofia the First'' ** Doc McStuffins ** Miles from Tomorrowland * Dora and Friends: Into the City * Dora the Explorer * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera * Enchantimals * Ever After High * The Fairly OddParents * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Gravity Falls * Hamtaro * Hanna Barbera Collection ** The Flintstones ** The Jetsons ** Yogi Bear ** Huckleberry Hound * Hanazuki: Full of Treasures * Henry Danger * Hey Arnold! * iCarly * Kim Possible * Knight Squad * Kulipari: An Army of Frogs * LEGO Friends * Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own * Miraculous Ladybug * Monster High * My Life as a Teenage Robot * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls * Nickelodeon Collection ** Rugrats ** Rocko's Modern Life ** The Angry Beavers ** CatDog ** The Wild Thornberrys ** All Grown Up * PAW Patrol * Peppa Pig * Phineas and Ferb * Pokémon * Recess * Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Rocko's Modern Life * She-Ra: Princess of Power (2018) * Shopkins * Skylanders Academy * SpongeBob SquarePants * Sonic Boom * Sonic X * Strawberry Shortcake (2003) * Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters * Tangled: The Series * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) * Teen Titans * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * The Loud House * The Proud Family * The Thundermans * Thomas & Friends * Totally Spies! * True and the Rainbow Kingdom * T.U.F.F. Puppy * Victorious * Voltron: Legendary Defender * Winx Club * Yo-Kai Watch Movies Very few movies were released on Nintendo Switch Video when it launched, however more titles will be added when the demand is high. They included: * A Boy Named Charlie Brown * A Goofy Movie * Aladdin (1992) * Aladdin (2019) * Atlantis: The Lost Empire * Beauty and the Beast (1991) * Beauty and the Beast (2017) * Bee Movie * Big Hero 6 * Bolt * Brave * Brother Bear * Cars * Cars 2 * Cars 3 * Charlotte's Web ''(1973) * ''Chicken Little * Chicken Run * Coco * The Croods * Dinosaur * Despicable Me * Despicable Me 2 * Despicable Me 3 * Disney's Descendants * Disney's Descendants 2 * Disney's Descendants 3 * Dog City * Early Man * The Emperor's New Groove * Epic * Ferdinand * Frankenweenie * Finding Dory * Finding Nemo * Frozen * Frozen 2 * Gnomeo & Juliet * The Good Dinosaur * Hercules * Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie * High School Musical * High School Musical 2 * High School Musical 3: Senior Year * Home on the Range * Horton Hears a Who! * How to Train Your Dragon * How to Train Your Dragon 2 * How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World * The Hunchback of Notre Dame * Ice Age * Ice Age: The Meltdown * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs * Ice Age: Continental Drift * Ice Age: Collision Course * The Incredibles * Incredibles 2 * Inside Out * Invader ZIM: Enter the Florpus * The Jungle Book 2 * Kiki's Delivery Service * Kung Fu Panda * Kung Fu Panda 2 * Kung Fu Panda 3 * The Lego Movie * The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part * The Lego Batman Movie * The Lego Ninjago Movie * Lilo & Stitch * The Lion King (1994) * The Lion King (2019) * The Little Mermaid * Madagascar * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted * Mary Poppins * Mary Poppins Returns * Meet the Robinsons * Megamind * Minions * Mr. Peabody & Sherman * Moana * Monsters, Inc. * Monsters University * Mulan * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree * My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) * The Nightmare Before Christmas * Piglet's Big Movie * The Pirate Fairy * Planes * Planes: Fire & Rescue * Pocahontas * Pooh's Heffalump Movie * Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw * The Prince of Egypt * The Princess and the Frog * Puss in Boots * Ralph Breaks the Internet * Ratatouille * Return to Never Land * Rio * Rio 2 * Rise of the Guardians * Robots * Rocko's Modern Life: Static Cling * The Secret Life of Pets * Secret of the Wings * Shaun the Sheep Movie * Sherlock Gnomes * Shopkins: Chef Club * Shopkins: World Vacation * Shopkins: Wild * Shrek * Shrek 2 * Shrek the Third * Shrek Forever After * Sing * Smallfoot * Snoopy Comes Home * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water * Tangled * Tarzan * Tarzan 2 * The Tigger Movie * Tinker Bell * Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue * Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast * Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure * Toy Story * Toy Story 2 * Toy Story 3 * Toy Story 4 * Treasure Planet * Trolls * Up * Valiant * Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit * Wall-E * The Wild * Winnie the Pooh (2011) * Wreck-It Ralph * Zootopia Nintendo Switch Video XG Nintendo Video XG is a re-innovated, revised and revamped re-release of the original Nintendo Video. As XG says Extra Generations, it's aimed for older and teenage fans of Nintendo, as it would feature more Films and Television Series releases, not only aimed at all ages that are released from the 1970s-2000s, but also media aimed at Teenagers and Adults as well. It features enchanced audio and resolutions. The re-release will also feature more Companies distributing Media-Services Provider here. List of Television Series *''Shonen Jump'' **''My Hero Academia/Boruto: Naruto Next Generations 2-in-1 Pack'' **''One Piece'' **''Fist of the North Star'' **''Dragon Ball'' **''Sailor Moon'' **''Kinnikuman'' **''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' *''The Simpsons'' *''Beast King GoLion/Voltron: Defender of the Universe'' *''Spider-Man series **''Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends **''Spider-Man: The Animated Series'' **''The Spectacular Spider-Man'' *''Braves series *''Robot Romance Trilogy **''Combattler V'' **''Voltes V'' **''Commander Daimos'' *''Gainax Mecha Trinity'' **''Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann'' ***Volume 1: The Drill of **''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' **''Diebuster'' *''NBC Classics'' **''The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air: Beginnings '' *''TGIF'' *''Doctor Who Classics'' *''Sherlock'' *''Blackadder'' *Kamen Rider (Asian exclusive; with English Dubs from the Cartoon Network Asian Broadcasts) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' * Speed Racer Movies *''Marvel Cinematic Universe'' **''Iron Man'' Trilogy **''Thor'' Trilogy **''Captain America'' Trilogy **''Captain Marvel'' **''The Incredible Hulk'' **''Avengers Quadrilogy'' **''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' *''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse'' *''Star Wars'' *''Mazinger series'' *''Indiana Jones'' *''Back to the Future'' *''DC Comic series'' *''Disney Classics series'' **''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' **''Pinocchio'' **''Fantasia'' (uncut) **''Dumbo'' **''Bambi'' **''Cinderella'' **''Alice in Wonderland'' **''Peter Pan'' **''Lady and the Tramp'' **''Sleeping Beauty'' **''101 Dalmatians'' **''The Sword in the Stone'' **''The Jungle Book'' **''The Aristocats'' **''Robin Hood'' **''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' **''The Rescuers'' (uncut) **''The Fox and the Hound'' **''The Black Cauldron'' **''The Great Mouse Detective'' **''Oliver and Company'' **''The Rescuers Down Under'' *''Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann: The Movie'' *''Godzilla series'' *''Rampage'' *''Metropolis (2001)'' *''Jurassic Park'' *''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' *''Jurassic Park III'' *''Jurassic World'' *''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom'' *''Cannon Movie Tales'' ** Sleeping Beauty ** Snow White ** Red Riding Hood ** Beauty and the Beast ** Puss in Boots ** Hansel and Gretel ** The Emperor's New Clothes ** Rumpelstiltskin ** Jack and the Giant Killer ** The Magic Sword *''Ghostbusters'' *''Ghostbusters II'' *''Return to Oz'' *''Clash of the Titans'' *''Wrath of the Titans'' *''Sinbad and the Eye of the Tiger'' *''Willow'' *''Anna to the Infinite Power'' *''Masters of the Universe'' *''The NeverEnding Story'' *''The NeverEnding Story II: The Next Chapter'' *''Something Wicked This Way Comes'' *''Watcher in the Woods'' *''Blackbeard's Ghost'' *''The Witches'' *''The Dark Crystal'' *''Labyrinth'' *''Monster Maker'' *''Lighthouse Island'' *''The World of the Dark Crystal'' *''Inside the Labyrinth'' *''Beetlejuice'' Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Videos Category:Streaming services Category:Nintendo EShop Category:Video-on-demand services